Laney Penn
Laney Penn is a character on the animated show, Grojband. She is the band’s Bassist and self-proclaimed Band Manager. Which, in this band, means trying to make Corey’s latest “Big Picture” idea come together because he hasn’t thought anything through. She is the only female in the band, and is not comfortable being mistaken for a guy. Laney has a hug crush on Corey and is unknown to him or anyone else. Biography Short in stature, tall in ambition Laney is the rock of this rock and roll band. This red-haired firecracker is the band's bassist and self-proclaimed band manager. She tends to be the brains behind all of their work and holds all of Grojband together. Laney's biggest secret is her crush on Corey Riffin. She sees him as a true star in the making and for whatever reasons thinks he'd never be into her. Sadly for her, Corey is usually calling her names like "Man" and "Dude" which makes her feel like Corey won't ever love her back. Her thick shield of sarcasm makes her feelings toward Corey painfully obvious to everyone but Corey. Laney takes a bum wrap for being the only girl in an otherwise all boy rock-outfit. Even though she can hang with the best of them, she has secret dreams of being treated like a lady. She openly mocks frilly girly-girl things, but her bedroom is a rainbowed shrine to unicorns, teen magazines and boy bands. This is another secret that she keeps hidden from everyone else but it gets exposed occasionally for instance in the episode "A Knight to Remember" where she was mezmorised by all of the girly unicorns and ponies. She wishes that she could be treated more like someone who would want girly, frilly things like said stuff but unfortunately for her, Laney is constantly getting mistaken for being a guy by everybody, including even her own bandmates who should know better. Laney seems to be a real master of sarcasm and smart remarks which gets used alot by her what with hanging out with a bunch of complete idiots all the time. Appearance Laney has chin-length, red hair with her bangs being pulled off to the left by a yellow hair clip. Being shorter than average height, Laney also has fair skin. She wears a striped green and black shirt that has lime green sleeves. Laney also wears long, red pants that tuck into black boots. She wears black eye shadow and black lipstick for makeup. Her boots are folded over leather boots. Laney is often mistaken for a guy. This is not known if it is just because of her appearance or it is due to the fact she is in an otherwise all-boy band. Personality Laney is a cute, fiery redhead who has a strong, but sweet kind of personality. Laney seems to be the only member of Grojband who has any common sense. She is always telling Corey that his ideas are bad and that he should listen to her before he goes and does them. However, Corey always ignores this and does it anyway. Laney always gets mad at Corey for it but she can't stay mad at him because of how much she loves him. Although Laney is the most intelligent and sane member of the band, she will be seen doing dumb things along with the rest of the band on many occasions. Overall, Laney truly does care for Grojband even though she doesn't express it all of the time. Relationships Corey Riffin Laney has a huge crush on Corey that everyone can tell, everyone but him that is. She seems to get lovestruck when her and Corey make physical contact. In the episode Cloudy With a Chance of Malt Balls, Corey pressed his face against hers, and she loved it, he also rubbed his fist in her hair and she had a lovestruck look on her face and hearts were over her head. Later, she told him that he could "get in her face" again but Corey told her that's a bit weird. Her love for him was also exposed in the episodes Dance of the Dead when her heart was beating really fast when he was talking to her, In All You Need is Cake when she loved to pretend that they were in love with each other and many more. Corey is the only one that calls her Lanes. However, they are only best friends, since Corey is oblivious toward the fact Laney likes him. In episode Curse of the Metrognome Corey and Laney share their first kiss and Corey and Laney like it. Trina Riffin Laney always complains about Trina's diary to Corey. In an episode, Trina thinks Laney shaves a lot. In Queen Bee, Laney and Trina were competing against each in other in a pageant, where Laney was suppose to let Trina win, but when Trina disses her band, she becomes enraged and decides to beat her in the pageant. Laney seems to have a strong dislike for Trina and Trina's actions toward the band Kin Kujira Laney seems to have a stable friendship with Kin. It's revealed in the episode In-D Road Rager that Laney gives Kin two bucks a day for his funding. Even though they are close friends, Kin doesn't know about her crush on Corey and neither does Kon. Kon Kujira Laney is good friends with Kon. When Kon was able to taste the potato chip from uner the sofa in Queen Bee, she wanted to be disguested but it was fascinating. On the Teletoon Grojband website, shown on the mini clips was that Laney was the most disturbed when Kon was in his bathtub Quotes *"So Core, what are we going to do for lyrics?" *"Core! Those would have made some great lyrics!" *"No, but a surprisingly lowercase no." *"You didn't know who she was a second ago. How could she be the next big thing?" *"Hi Core." *"You can get in my face again if you like." *"I'm not wearing a costume!" *"Core, this is kind of smashy. I'm actually hoping Trina will monkey wrench this plan." *"Say "picking" one more time." *"What are we going to do for lyrics? What are we going to do? Sing the word "love" over and over again?" *"No it's just ... I'm sorry ... I ... yeah ... cotton candy." *"Corey, I need to tell you what's in my heart." Episodes Focusing on Laney *All You Need is Cake *Queen Bee *Girl Fest Trivia *Laney was originally going to be the drummer or Grojband. *Her name is a Beatles reference, because if you switch around the letters of her first and last name is spells out "Penny Lane." *Laney's personality is based off of that of Watt's from the movie "Some Kind of Wonderful." *In the episode "Curse of the Metrognome," Laney and Corey kissed and it seemed Corey seemed to have liked it. *Laney is shown to be multi-talented on instruments. Category:Grojband Category:Protaganists